


One tear one soul

by Kilak_ki



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Battle, Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Blue mountains, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Carn Dûm, City of Dale, Clairvoyance, Dale - Freeform, During The Hobbit, Dwarves, Elves, Erebor, Ered Luin, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired by The Hobbit, Little Brothers, Lost Love, Love at First Sight, Magic, Major charcters death, Male Friendship, Mental Anguish, Middle Earth, Mirkwood Elves - Freeform, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent Death, Pre-The Hobbit, Protective Siblings, Sacrifice, Stubborn Dwarves, The Hobbit References, True Love, Uncle Thorin, Witches, protective friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilak_ki/pseuds/Kilak_ki
Summary: This is a prequel to We'd remember tonight for the rest of our lives.The story is settled in Middle Earth and it begins before Fili and Kili were even born.I had already began to write 'A dream of Fili' when this idea came into my head.This story about the relationship between Thorin and Dis' husband, about Fili and Kili parents and about someone else that appears in both my stories... It is also about Fili and Kili and their special bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my head since before Christmas... I wanted to post it as a 'Christmas surprise' but I never got started with it until now. So it kept playing in my head along with everything else that is still playing in my head :D  
> Finally I have decided to give it a go. Let me know what think...  
> Let me know if it sparks you curiosity and if you would like to know what happens next. Hope you like it!

Thrór, king under the mountain, was starring from one of the balconies, looking at his grandchildren playing.  
The sovereign was pondering.  
The white witch of Lothlorien forest had predicted the end of his line.  
He did not like her, nor he fully trusted her.  
Yet, he knew she told him the truth. She saw the end of his bloodline.  
_How is it possible?_  
His kingdom was prosperous. Erebor was thriving.  
His son was healthy and strong, he had already two handsome young sons and his wife had recently given birth to a beautiful daughter.  
_Will my grandchildren not produce an heir?_  
Wealth and fortune come and go, he knew that ... yet.  
The king was pondering. _Why?_  
He needed to ensure that his line was going to continue.

\- Your majesty. – One of his advisors called his attention.  
\- The delegation from the Mirkwood has arrived. -  
_The Mirkwood elves_ …  
Maybe he could ask them for advice…  
_Yet_ …  
He did not quite like Thranduil.  
However, if he had to choose between him and the white witch, he would have rather pick the elf king.  
\- Tell them I’ll be there shortly. – he needed to collect his thoughts and work out how to formulate his question.  
Dealing with the elves had always required skilful diplomacy.  
The dwarf began admire the many jewels that were adorning him, he loved to count them… the whole of his gold…  
That day he made no request to the neighbouring king, they talked mainly about business exchanges between their kingdoms.  
The sovereign needed more time to decide how to proceed.  
Nothing is for nothing and he was sure that the immortal ruler would have demanded a costly payment for his good service.  
He did not like to part from his precious treasure.  
Thrór took his time, he counted his treasure, again and again, pondering on the situation while his grandchildren grew, while his fortune increased.

Finally one day, years later, he confided his worries to the elf king and sought his advice.  
As expected, his request caught Thranduil’s attention.  
He was a curious creature he knew that, but it was also in his own interest to ensure that Erebor would endure long-lasting prosperity.  
Not that the elegant sovereign of the wooden realm really enjoyed the company of dwarves.  
However, the two kingdoms had greatly benefited from each other wellness and wealth.  
The king under the mountain trusted that despite their differences the Mirkwood sovereign would have not let Erebor fall, at least for his own sake.  
\- There is someone… - his royal neighbour had told Thrór.  
\- Someone you know and trust? – he had asked a little too anxiously.  
\- An acquaintance of mine, let’s put it this way. -  
\- Tell me. – there was a hint of need in the dwarf voice.  
A bit too much for his liking, yet he did not matter if he could get what he wanted.  
Finally, there was hope that he might have been able to solve the problem that had begun to cause him many sleepless nights.  
Stories told that a teardrop from a young witch that had yet to come to age would grant anyone that would drink it an offspring and Thranduil had ensured him those were not only mere tales.  
His royal neighbour was going to look into it and let him know if an agreement could be struck.  
A special arrangement that would have ensured the prosperity of Erebor for a long time.

Years passed, as time never stay still.  
The elf king held to his promise and a deal was struck, a secret meeting was arranged.  
He had put the royal dwarf in touch with the witches and in payment for his valuable services he was promised some precious white gems that he very much desired.

The king fear was that his grandchildren would have no heirs to continue the line of Durin, so in order to secure the continuity of his dynasty the ruler of Mirkwood had to arrange a meeting between the king under the mountain and the Witches' queen of Carn Dûm.

Thrór prepared to travel to the sorceresses’ fortress to seal the deal.  
However, another payment was necessary, the dame of the enchanted little kingdom demanded it, but it mattered not if the line of During could continue.  
Also, the king was a clever trader, he had not yet paid the silver king of the wooden realm… as he saw it, dear Thranduil had time in his hands and could wait.

The ruler of Erebor left his son in charge of his kingdom and travelled personally to meet the witch queen.  
He took some of his advisors, some of his best warriors, his grandson Thorin and one of his aids, a young dwarf who the young prince had grown very fond of.  
The delegation travelled to Carn Dûm to ‘purchase’ the prized drop that would have ensured the survival of the line of Durin.

OOOOOOOOO  
  
The attractive ruler of Carn Dûm had been very clear with the Mirkwood sovereign.  
\- One tear, one soul. – she had told him in her musical voice.  
\- I can guarantee him one heir to his kingdom. -  
The charming elf had smiled confidently – That’s all we asked, and you will receive the payment as agreed… - … _and I will have my white gems of pure starlight._  
\- Do you trust this dwarf then, lord of Mirkwood? – a clever smile lit her features, she trusted no one.  
\- I trust his desperate need to get what he wants. I despise his greed. -  
She pondered on his words and she was curious about the delegation that was coming to meet her.  
\- Is the young girl ready? – Thranduil asked, not that he really cared.  
\- I have chosen her and she will give what I asked. -  
The elf king nodded as he sensed some resentment in her words.  
\- I need to remind you of the sacrifice she is making. – his coldness was upsetting her.  
\- The soul she is giving you is all her offspring … -  
He nodded once more – It is for a good cause. -  
She hated his lack of empathy. She hated him for putting her in that position.  
She nodded herself keeping her emotions at bay.  
_One day you will pay, everyone does in time._  
_In time Thranduil ,your arrogance will cause you to lose the only one still left to love you._  
She knew for sure … the little girl, her chosen one had told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.  
> Originally it was meant to be just one story, one chapter but as it happens the story grew, so now I think it will be 4 chapters.  
> Thanks for any one that will leave comment or a kudos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thror lives the safety of Erabor to travel to Carn Dum to get the magical teardrop that promises to solve his problems. In this chapter you will also 'meet' young Thorin, the boys father and someone else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think for this story I will need to do a bit more research into Tolkien’s books. I have read Silmarllion and other stories once upon a time... really a life time ago. I will try to keep in line with Tolkien’s writing as much as I can, if I can. Anyway I had to change the name of one of my characters, from Vali to Vili, sorry. The quick explanation is that the name Vili appears in the poem that Tolkien has used to name the dwarves.  
> Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.

The arrow is nocked, the aim is locked,  
the dart is fired and hits the target it desires.  
\- Kilak_ki - We'd remember tonight for the rest of our lives -  
  
=====================================================  
  
The sun had just disappeared beyond the mountains line leaving the valley to the darkness.  
It was early spring and the days were already getting longer.  
However, nothing mattered to one young busy and excited dwarf.  
When his mother came to the room, he was still deciding what to take on the journey.  
\- Supper is ready. Are you not coming? –  
She had asked entering the small bedroom that he shared with his brother.  
She had called him a couple of times, but he had not heard her.  
\- Sorry, mum. I’ll be there in a minute. -  
His mother smiled warmly – I bet you will not sleep tonight. -  
She sweetly caressed the golden locks of her youngest son.  
A cheeky smirk lit his face.  
\- I will miss you … -  
\- Me too – he replied earnestly, still his excitement did not fade.  
It was going to leave the safety of Erebor of the first time in ages.  
He was so young when his family moved to the mountain kingdom and he could not quite remember anything beyond the city of Dale.  
That was going to be his first trip into the big world.

The evening meal had been very happy and once they finished, they all sat together by the fire.  
\- Think about it. If you had not saved the young brat, you wouldn’t have got this ‘free’ trip. –  
His eldest brother said half mockingly.  
\- You should show more respect for your future king. – his father reprimanded him.  
\- His grandfather is the king, it will be a long time before he can even dream to see the throne. -  
\- Nili! – his mother rebuked him once more.  
\- All right, all right … still, he is a bit of brat. -  
\- No, he is not… you don’t know him really. – Vili said a little annoyed.  
He was true, maybe Thorin was a little spoiled… more than a little actually.  
At times he could be quite full of himself with other people, quite unreasonable in certain occasions however almost never with him.  
For some reason beyond his understanding, the young dwarf prince liked him, and it was not merely because he saved his life. He was certain of that.  
He was not actually even sure that he had really saved his life at all.  
He just had done what anyone else in Erebor would have done.

A year earlier in Dale, someone had attacked the future king, a stranger, not one of the men of the town.  
An outsider, that no one new, had approached the prince while his guards were ‘distracted’.  
Young Vili just happened to be in the right place at the right time and he did not hesitate.  
Probably the assailant would not have succeeded anyway.  
Thorin was well trained he knew how to defend himself and his guards were very quick anyway. However young Vili's courage had not gone unnoticed.  
The dark-haired prince liked him and from that moment on Vili had become a special addition to the young prince entourage, a sort of ‘special’ advisor.  
He was ‘special’ because he was the youngest, just a year older than Thorin’s younger brother.  
Wherever the heir to the throne went, he was right behind him; and as his ‘newly acquired friend’ had grown very fond of him so did he.  
It was true that the young prince had quite a difficult character, at times quite impossible, however, it seemed that Vili was always able to break through to him and to get him to reason.  
Thorin was not just a brat as Nili had said, he had a good and generous heart, he was brave and clever. The ‘young advisor’ was sure that he would have grown to become a fantastic sovereign, one that anyone would have wanted to follow anywhere.

Vili had made his family proud and he gladly accepted his new role next to the future monarch even though he meant that he had to abandon his apprenticeship with his father.  
Nali was one of the best jewellers in the mountain and both his sons had inherited his talent.  
However, his youngest son had to swap his artistic skills for the sword and began to train as a warrior.  
He had become one of the closest people to the prince and his trusted advisor so he could not escape the training.  
Vili trained every day with the prince and some of the top warriors in Erebor.  
It had been hard at the beginning, but the young dwarf had applied his unwavering positive attitude to every new task that was put in front of him and he had managed to conquer everyone’s favours.  
No one was questioning his place next to Thorin any longer.  
  
Vili’s family had moved from the Grey Mountains when he was little more than a toddler. He could barely remember it.  
Nali’s skills had quickly made him a more than welcomed addition to the Kingdom Under the Mountain.  
In the small village in the Grey Mountains where they lived, Nali and his wife were tolerated but never fully accepted in spite of him being born there.  
His father had died before he reached adulthood and he had no brothers.  
His mother had always been spurned by everyone in town, she was born out of wedlock and no one knew who her real father was;  
Nali’s grandmother had taken that secret to the grave.  
Nali’s mother was a beauty, although small in stature like any other dwarf, she had soft fair locks, no beard, charming green eyes and delicate elegant traits.  
However, those very distinctive features had brought her no luck as they had sparked even more rumours regarding her origins.  
Nali was quite tall for a dwarf and he had taken his mother deep green eyes however his features were not so distinctive… still, even if everyone liked his work he always felt at odd in his village.  
It all had changed once his family moved to Erebor, the mountain fortress was huge, no one was paying attention to him, they only focused on his craft.  
In there, he and his young family had found happiness.  
His handsome sons had grown to learn his skills and then young Vili had caught the attention of the royals.  
Everything looked well for his family. He could not ask for more.  
That evening Vili’s parents stayed up late sitting by the fireplace, while their sons went to bed.  
They both had an early start in the morning.  
  
OOOOOOOOOO

The royal company left the mountain in the early hours just after the sun had woken up.  
The blond dwarf was given a nice black and white pony and everyone in the group had a beautiful mount. Vili was impressed.  
Thrór wanted to display his wealth the young dwarf had noticed. _Why?_  
The delegation was formed by the king, two of his closest advisors, the young heir to the throne, Fundin and Vili as the prince's advisors and bodyguards, ten of the strongest warriors in the kingdom and few servants. The group leaving from Erebor was well equipped and they had plenty of provisions.  
Only the king and his advisors knew the real reason for the trip everyone else had been left in the dark.  
They travelled all day and then set camp once the daylight began to fall.  
Vili looked back at the mountain, "his mountain". His family was safe in Erebor.  
\- Homesick already? – the prince asked.  
\- No. -  
\- We will be back before you know it. – Thorin whispered close to him sensing his friend’s mood.  
  _He is not a brat._  
The blond dwarf was happy to travel in the company of his friend.  
The following day they woke up just before dawn and again they travelled all day.  
The same happened the day after and the following.  
They got used to camp life. Early mornings most of the time and long days.  
However, they loved the evenings by the fire when old tales were told… epic battles and strong warriors filled the minds of the youngsters dreaming of becoming part of those ancients’ stories themselves.  
Youth gives you lots of energy and a mind for troubles, luckily the long journey kept the minds of younger members of the group quite occupied and the elders did their best to make sure that there was no much room for fooling around.  
However, young minds are quick to plot any mischief.  
The young prince was desperate to get back at his bodyguard that kept a close eye on him and his friend not allowing any room for fun.

A mischievous smile lit up Vili’s face once Thorin settled his plan.  
It was simply perfect.  
\- If it goes wrong it’s your fault. -  
\- Why? -  
\- I am the prince. -  
\- Get over yourself Thorin. – Vili laughed – If Fundin catches us you are no more a prince than I am. -  
\- You cheeky … - he laughed as he tried to catch him, but Vili was faster.  
\- Oh, the future king cannot even manage to discipline his advisor. – he mocked him again.  
\- My advisor is an idiot. – Thorin complained a little annoyed.  
\- A poor advisor for a poor king. – Vili laughed as he walked in front of Thorin still looking behind.  
He did not see Fundin approaching and he walked right into him.  
\- Would both of you stop playing around and start to make yourself useful?! – the older dwarf grumbled.  
\- I … I am sorry. – the blond youngster said sheepishly while his friend laughed.  
\- Go and help the others to settle the camp. – he ordered.  
Vili glanced at Thorin.  
\- I said go! - Fundin said louder.  
\- Thorin… - the younger dwarf tried.  
\- Once you grow a beard you can answer back. Now make yourself scarce. - the old warrior cut him off.  
\- Go I’ll see you later. – Thorin told him before turning to Fundin.  
Vili could hear his friend arguing while he walked away.  
\- You should not talk to him like that. – the dark-haired dwarf was not afraid to take on the beard warrior.  
\- Maybe you should behave more like a prince then I will not need to pick on your advisor. – the older dwarf retorted.  
The young dwarf knew when it was time to keep quiet, he did not add a word.  
The next day Thorin’s plan was put into action.  
Fundin could not prove that it was one of the young lads that did it, but he was absolutely sure it was them. The poor dwarf had to walk all day long without his mount.  
The animal had run away early in the morning when he tried to climb on the saddle that had then fallen off making a huge noise that scared away the pony.  
Thorin did not manage to hide his smirk but Vili was a born actor. He remained inscrutable.  
\- Next time he’ll think twice before he says anything to me or you. – the prince was quite satisfied.

Not all their plans worked out and at times they both got caught and punished and prince or not Thorin got no special treatment.

One evening Funding found Vili on his own by the river sulking a little after being punished, yet again.  
His friend was upset with him as well, as their latest trick did not work quite as expected and he had taken the blame.  
\- What’s wrong? -  
\- Nothing. -  
\- Not so joyful, any more are we? -  
The young dwarf snorted while the old warrior sat next to him.  
\- You are not here to create troubles with Thorin and have fun.  
You are here to protect him, to help him and advise him.  
If he will be a good prince and king in the future it is down to you as well.  
I am old but you will be with him for years to come. -  
\- You are not old, Fundin. – he protested and the old warrior could read the worry in his voice.  
\- Maybe but you should take your task more seriously, ‘cause he really listens to you. -  
Vili pondered on his words. He knew he was right.  
\- I am sorry. -  
The old dwarf just looked at him.  
\- I really am. -  
Vili was so young, he had been in the court environment only a year, he was expecting too much of him.  
Yet, he had already surprised him many times.  
\- Just do your job the best you can. -  
\- I will. - he promised earnestly. -  
\- I believe you. – the old dwarf gave him one of his rare smiles.  
He knew the young lad felt his responsibility and his duty towards the future king, and he knew it was good to have him by Thorin’s side.  
After a while looking at the river in silence the youngster asked.  
\- Can I ask you something? -  
\- Aye. -  
\- What’s wrong with the king? –  
\- What do you mean? – The old dwarf was quite surprised by the question.  
Vili deliberated a little before talking.  
Was it really right for him to ask? To say something?  
\- He always counts his gold and jewellery. -  
\- That’s fine, we all count our possessions, no? And he is the king he has plenty, no? -  
\- No, not the way he does. I… I do not mean any disrespect believe me, but I feel something is wrong. -  
Fundin looked at the boy thoughtfully, he had just given voice to some of his concerns as well.  
\- Don’t worry laddie. I’ll keep an eye. -  
The blond dwarf nodded and left to join again the campfire.  
Since that evening, he tried to keep himself and Thorin out of troubles and that took all his time.  
After all, being Thorin’s closest aid was a full-time job.

OOOOOOOOOOO

It took them a month of constant travel to finally reach their destination.  
One late afternoon they climb over a hill and there it is was, the castle of the Witches’ Queen of Carn Dûm.  
It was a long, tall, light grey building nestled on the side of the mountain surrounded by fern trees.  
It looks almost as if it sprang directly from the rocks. It did not look daunting at all like the boys had imagined.  
It was more mysterious than scary with his high spires.  
They set camp in the valley below, they could reach the castle the next morning.  
Once more they all sat by the fire sharing the meal, chatting and singing songs.  
Everyone was quite happy as they all knew that the next day they would sleep in a proper bed.  
As they were sharing stories Vili thought he saw something moving in the bushes, so he went to investigate with one of Thrór's guards but they found nothing.  
Maybe he had been just one of the small forest creatures, nothing dangerous…  
However he had told both Thorin and Fundin and he kept an eye on the camp’s perimeter as long as he could, until sleep took him.

In the morning he was one of the first ones to wake up before the prince and even before the old warrior; so, he was sent out to get some wood for the fire.

He had already collected some small wooden sticks when he saw them.  
Two dark figures not much taller then him moving in the bushes.  
That time he was sure he was not a small animal, it was something else.  
He immediately dropped all the wood sticks and went on to pursue the “intruders”.  
Obviously, calling for help or even letting someone know what happened was totally out of question.  
_I’ll catch you._  
He followed them deeper in the forest, not realizing that they were very much aware of him right from the start.  
In the game of cat and mouse, the 'predator' soon became the 'prey'.  
He could hear them laughing all around him. They were having fun with him.  
Maybe they were not a threat.  
_Who are you? Where are you?_  
He knew he was losing the game.  
Yet, somehow, he was sure that his pursuers were the same ones that had come to the camp the evening before.

OOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Suddenly a sweet laugh echoed behind him.  
He turned quickly and he caught her looking at him hiding through the thick foliage.  
The young dwarf was not too sure of who or what she was… but it did not matter, because to him she was just sheer beauty.  
In his life he had not seen such perfection anywhere else.  
Her stormy eyes had easily reached his heart and they were not going to let go any sooner.  
Poor Vili did not quite understand what was happening, all he knew was that he wanted time to stretch to infinity never to leave that moment.  
So unaware he was that he did not realize that his deep dark eyes had pierced through her, in the same way, setting a new emotion on her soul. Those magnetic eyes had simply kidnapped her heart.  
However, she could see much further then him and she knew that from that moment on nothing would have been the same.  
She could feel the ripple effect of that chance encounter through time and space.  
Something deep was put into motion. She was not quite sure where it was going to take her.  
Yet as him she wished for that moment not to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks for you kudos and comments.


	3. The queen of the witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the company reaches the castle of the witches and you will find out exactly who young Vili has fallen in love with... and maybe you'll guess who's ‘them’. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me forever to come up with this. I had been just to busy, sorry :(  
> Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

\- Vili! Vili! - he was so lost in her traits that the voice seemed to come from a faraway dream.  
His head refused to reply, he wanted to remain there in that moment, never to leave.  
\- Vili! - another voice called him again and it was getting near.  
He knew all too well that he might have been in troubles, but it did not matter because she was looking at him and she was a still as a statue lost in his eyes as he was in hers.  
Was it possible? Was she looking at him in the same way he was looking at her?  
Was her heart speeding as fast as his? Was... was she feeling...  
\- Viliii! - they were too close.  
The blond dwarf was forced back to reality and as he turned to answer he was sure that when was going to turn back again he would not have found her.  
That thought hurt him unexpectedly.  
_What had happened?_  
All it knew was that after that nothing was going to be the same.  
He had felt it deep inside in a part of him he did not even know it existed.  
\- I am here! - he had to push those words out.  
\- Damn it, Vili! - Thorin had almost reached him.  
\- What got into you? You disappeared without a word. Nobody knew where you were! -  
His friend was clearly concerned and definitely annoyed.  
However, the younger dwarf was not looking at him his eyes were scanning through the thick foliage, desperately searching someone that was no longer there.  
  
_I lost her._  
\- Vili! - Thorin shouted just a few inches from him.  
\- Thorin! - he shouted back irritated and upset for his loss.  
\- Don't shout you made them run away! -  
\- What?! Run away? Who? -  
\- The intruders. - the blond dwarf snorted.  
\- Intruders? -  
\- Yeah, the same ones that were in at our camp last night, I saw them...  
I nearly caught them, and you made them run away. -  
\- We didn't see anybody. -  
\- 'Cos you made them run away. - Vili retorted.  
Fundin arrived in the middle of their discussion a little out of breath.  
\- Stop arguing! -  
\- You shouldn't answer back - he rebuked Vili.  
\- And you! You should not have run ahead in the middle of the forest. -  
The blond youngster did not add a word, he had learnt when he had to keep quiet.  
\- We needed to find him did we not?- Thorin was not worried.  
The old warrior was not in a mood to argue with the young prince and he did not like the surrounding. The forest seemed thicker there, no sunlight was getting through the dense foliage.  
\- Let's go back! - he growled at the youngsters.  
The black-haired dwarf was quite annoyed but instead of replying to his guard he decided to take it on his friend.  
\- See what you've done, now he will be in a bad mood all day. - he whispered harshly.  
\- I've done??? I was protecting all of you going after the intruders. -  
\- I saw nobody. - he spoke at nearly an inch from Vili's face.  
However, the younger dwarf ignored his prince as his mind was still tangled in a dream that had lasted only the space of a moment. His eyes were avidly searching the forest until they arrived back to the camp.  
_Where are you? Where are you hiding?_  
Somehow, he felt that those stormy eyes were still following him.  
  
They packed everything very quickly and started the last part of their journey that was going to finally take them their destination, the Witches' castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Llyal-Eresel, the queen of the witches was admiring her enchanted garden.  
It was a place of ancient souls that stretched into the forest and from there it spread its magic into everything that lived around it.  
It was a place of the creatures who dwell with the sweet sounds of moving water and birds songs and amid each green leaf and delicate petal, there were squirrels that darted and dancing birds.  
Few places in Middle Earth could compete with the luxurious beauty of the Carn Dûm gardens.

That place brought her peace,… _however for how long?_  
_How long is all this going to last?_  
Even that heavenly place was destined to disappear.  
Her time, their time was ticking that was precisely what was tormenting her heart.  
_Yet, everyone’s time is ticking... every hour, every day..._

Her 'guests' were going to arrive in the evening, the little one had already told her.  
Taking delicately a colourful flower in her hand she turned to her maid.  
\- Where is she? - she was not really asking, she knew the young girl was not in the castle.  
\- Sorry, my lady, I am not sure. I'll send someone to look for her. -  
The beautiful ruler of the enchanted kingdom narrowed her eyes, she let her spirit go and she was able to see her. The little one with another young one were in the forest, running free, playing games… hide and seek. She smiled but immediately felt a twinge in her heart.  
What am I asking of her?  
Yet she knew it was necessary, still, she regretted her decision even though she was going to go through with it. There was simply no other choice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miriel, the young one, was one of the youngest witches at the castle.  
Once, long ago, long before her time many witches were rooming the land.  
They lived freely and travelled across Middle Earth as they wish moving so fast that everyone used to say they were the wind itself.  
They were just one of the many races in Arda... but that was a long time ago.  
Then their number had begun to decline.  
The world they lived in was changing and the time of the witches was coming to an end.

Most of the sorceresses had already moved to the castle many years ago only a few still prefer to live on their own and travel. All the young ones lived protected in the castle, sheltered from the outside world.

Miriel had known for a long time that changes were coming.  
She could not quite see them, but she could feel them coming.  
Changes were going to sweep through Arda like the bitter cold winter wind that takes everything with it, and they were going to be harsh exactly like it was.  
Yet, after the unforgiving winter, spring always came bringing new hope.  
And so, it would have been, she knew, yet the details of what was going to come were scattered and she could not quite piece them together.  
She was young and she still had a lot to learn.

Then one cold morning in the middle of winter she had woken up with a dream in her head.  
A dream that felt so real that she knew it was going to happen, it had filled her with happiness and trepidation.  
From that moment when she knew her life was going to change, and she was going to be part of something much bigger than herself.  
Yet the edges of the dream were confused and she could not see clearly, she did not know what it meant.  
However, when the old Burgia asked her the reason behind her excited smile she had replied.  
\- A dream, so real that I can feel it coming. -  
The old woman had smiled - What did you dream? - she was always so curious about Miriel dreams.  
The girl’s ever joyful face had become pensive as if she was trying to remember something that was already lost. - They are two sides of the same coin. - she finally said.  
\- They who? -  
The young girl thought a little longer - I really don't know... I cannot remember. -  
\- Then why are you so excited, little sister? -  
\- 'cos they are important, and I love them. -  
Burgya was used to the enigmatic talk of the young girl, however, she never dismissed her words. The little one was a seer, one of the very few left and a powerful one. Although she was too young to understand everything she saw, her cryptic messages were always important.  
She had already brought many crucial insights to her queen.  
Later on, that day the old witch had told her ruler what young Miriel had told her and Llyal ponder for a long time about the meaning behind it wondering who what was going to come.  
From that day on that dream never left the young witch’s head and she kept on dreaming about it most nights.  
New details were added to the picture yet even if it was becoming clearer the meaning still eluded her.

Shortly after king Thranduil, from the Wooden Realm in the Mirkwood forest had come to pay a visit to the queen.  
The clever sovran of the forest had brought her a very interesting proposal, one that he knew she could not refuse.  
It was not a mystery to anyone that the witches population was shrinking, Carn Dûm was an impenetrable fortress that had protected them for many centuries, but for how long?  
The elf king knew that the witches needed new alliances to ensure their survival and they needed wealth to be able to pay for protection if needed.  
The deal that Thranduil had brought forward to the queen was going to ensure both.  
Yet such an important deal had its price.  
Llyal-Eresel took her time to think about it, to value what she was going to sacrifice.  
She was wise, caring and understanding and these qualities had ensured her survival for centuries.  
She valued very much the lives of every one of her witches... every single precious life.

Thranduil knew that a teardrop from a young witch that had yet to come to age would grant anyone that would drink it an offspring; he had witnessed such a miracle many centuries before. That was precisely what he had come to ask from the ruler of the enchanted realm: a teardrop.  
He had found someone very interested in its magic power, someone prepared to offer profitable alliance and an interesting profit.  
It was a deal that the queen of the witches could not afford to decline and that left her with a heavy heart for a long time.  
However, Llyal was an old soul and she knew the elf almost better than himself; she had watched him change through the years. She had witnessed his spirt turn sower with the death of his wife. His world was turning smaller and darker, but he could not even realize it. Surprisingly, despite her situation, the witch did not allow herself to capitulate to the elf king. She wanted to make sure that he understood the meaning of what he was asking, the weight of a simple tear.  
The Mirkwood's ruler took is time to convince her and, in the end, he did manage to get what he wanted.  
The elegant lady of the Enchanted kingdom was extremely upset by king Thranduil's behaviour, by lack of tact and sensibility. To him, it was merely a business deal that was going to get him the precious gems that he so much desired. To her, it was about her flesh and blood, the life of one of her protégées.  
She had observed the elf's change of attitude during the centuries and she knew exactly where it was going to get him.  
_One day you'll open your heart again king of the forest, but it might be too late._  
_Who will you find there?_

Even before agreeing to the deal Llyal-Eresel knew who the chosen one would have been, and it hurt her deeply.  
With one teardrop the young witch was going to lose all her offspring, she would have become childless; that was the price to pay.  
Yet, it was a tactical choice.  
Miriel was a seer and every day she was growing more powerful; taking away from her the possibility to bear any children meant that her precious skills were going to increase.  
Following that logic, the witches’ kingdom would have benefited from every side, yet what about the young one?  
The beautiful sovereign of the enchanted kingdom knew she had taken the wisest course, yet she was not able to rest peacefully with her decision.

Winter changed into spring and Miriel knew even before her queen had called her.  
She understood what was asked of her and out of loyalty to her queen and her sisters she had accepted.  
However, the dream was still there filling her nights.  
She had told no one, but she knew that to solve its riddle she had to accept to fulfil the queen’s request.  
  
OOOOOOOOO

Carn Dûm castle had seemed so near the day before yet the dwarves had to march all day just to reach its gates at night fall.  
A fine mist had risen at dusk as they approached the fortress and in the early evening, the place had acquired an even more mysterious and eerie look.  
The thick castle's walls rose out of the darkness, out of the silent charcoal curtain created by the mist. The beautifully smooth grey stone gleamed in the dimness of the night lit by flaming torches that created fascinating patterns of light and darkness.  
Hooded sentinels silently walked the walls, moving swiftly appearing and vanishing on the mighty battlements that connected the many turrets. Thorin and Vili were completely hypnotized by the scene not sure where to concentrate the gaze while still trying to grasp if the unearthly hooded figures were males or females.  
When the majestic gates opened they saw for the first time the queen of all witches as she was waiting for them by the castle door surrounded by some of her most loyal advisors and her top guards.

The youngsters were totally mesmerized by the captivating beauty of the enchanted court.  
They had never seen anything like it, not even within their precious mountain and they simply could not help their dazzled look.  
It was beauty beyond dwarves, human or even elves creation and the ruler of that magical place fit her role perfectly. Their eyes were drawn to her and like everything around them, they could not move their gaze anywhere else.

\- I am Llyal-Eresel, queen of the Witches of Carn Dûm and of all the witches of Arda. I welcome you to my kingdom, king under the mountain, you and your delegation. - she said with a musically enchanting voice.

Vili's spirit has been literally kidnapped by everything that laid in front of him. Nothing he had seen so far in his young life could compare.  
Then suddenly his bubble burst as he felt her eyes on him once more and he was sure it was her. The same one he had seen in the forest.  
_Where are you?_  
His eyes began to search eagerly for the one that had already taken his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you like it!


End file.
